


What They Didn't Know

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: Canon-compliant violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: There's a lot of things people don't know about Colin Sullivan





	What They Didn't Know

_Frank didn’t know that Colin had always wanted out._ From the moment, Frank mentioned the police academy; Colin saw it as his escape. He tried very hard not to appear too eager for that particular assignment, even had Costello make the request twice, before he consented. True, the money in his current line of work was good – very good, and Colin didn’t mind being comfortable. What he did mind was being beholden to someone. And over the years, Frank had become more of a hindrance than a help. Perhaps this job at the Staties would give him the freedom he always wanted.

 _Ellerby didn’t know how much Sullivan would rather be on the street instead of in the office pushing paperwork._ Sure, Colin smiled and played the role of the polite “yes man” in the office, but he loved being in the field. His favorite parts of his time in the Academy were the moments when he would look through the contents of a room and piece together what happened. His other life required him to be in the office, studying photographs, videotapes, and audio recordings, which would have been all right except that he knew the investigation would accomplish absolutely nothing. Even if the department got lucky and managed to take down Costello, someone else would just step in for him. Colin would have better success catching crooks as a mall security guard than in his current position.

 _Madolyn didn’t know that she was the one person Colin counted on._ Maybe it was something about her job that allowed him to talk to her without feeling like he had to say everything. Maybe it was the fact that she knew the little she did and hadn’t left him yet. Frank would run hot and cold, be your buddy one minute, then stab you through the heart the next. The guys on the force didn’t trust him. He rose up too fast, then got stuck on the internal investigation of the Costello organization – he really couldn’t blame them for staying away. But every night he walked through the door of his apartment, she was there. He didn’t know how he’d stand it if she weren’t.

 _Costigan didn’t know that Colin was willing to let it go._ The trooper had done his job and done it well. The Costello investigation was closed and now they all could go on with their lives, thanks in part to Billy’s undercover work. Of course, Costigan would get his money. He’d said as much when he went back into his office. But Billy was gone and the one piece of evidence that could connect him to Costello was lying out in the open. That was a real shame. It could have worked out for them both if Costigan hadn’t found out about him.

 _Dignam didn’t know what Sullivan was going to say._ Colin had started - at least he thought he had started - an explanation about how they were both were cops, how when he was on the job he did the job. Didn’t Costello count for anything? And if he got the opportunity, he’d be the best Statie that Massachusetts had ever seen. All Dignam had to do was put down the gun.

But he’d only spoken as far as “Okay...” when Dignam pulled the trigger.  



End file.
